


Spaghetti

by plingo_kat



Series: F&F Bingo [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: “All right, O’Conner.” Dom looms in front of the kitchen counter like the steepest slope up the Angeles Crest highway, all awe and inevitability. “If you’re going to be a part of this family, you’re going to have to learn how to cook.”





	Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Trope: food and cooking.

“All right, O’Conner.” Dom looms in front of the kitchen counter like the steepest slope up the Angeles Crest highway, all awe and inevitability. “If you’re going to be a part of this family, you’re going to have to learn how to cook.”

Brian yawns, tired and kind of pissed off about it: Jack woke him up at ass-o’clock in the morning after a solid three hours of sleep, cranky Mia hadn’t put him to bed. She’s been worn out lately, maybe from allergies or something, so Brian has stepped up for any night time baby needs. 

“You paying attention, O’Conner?”

Brian jerks. “Yeah?”

Dom looks at him with a flat expression, but there’s humor lurking in the corner of his mouth. “What did I just say?”

“Uh.” Brian runs the last two minutes back through his head. “I have to let the beef cook halfway before adding in the tomatoes?”

Dom’s eyebrows tick upward in approval. “Yeah,” he says, turning back to the cutting board. He wields a knife that looks too small for his hands, chopping vegetables with swift, even flicks of his wrist. “Make sure you cut ‘em at least into sixths before slicing or else they’re too big to fit into one bite.”

“What if you have a really big mouth?” Brian blinks dry eyes. There’s a vein that sticks out over the back of Dom’s middle knuckle, shifting under the skin as his hands move. Brian wants to press his fingers to it. Wants to feel the soft give of the blood vessel, the roughness of Dom’s skin.

“Then you can fit two pieces of tomato.”

When Dom grins that half-grin, mouth slightly open and eyes dark and dancing, Brian has to grin back. It’s purely involuntary, like seeing an opening in a race and going for it, like the adrenaline spike when feeling the roar of an engine through the chassis.

“Sure, sure.” Brian has to give Dom shit: by now half their relationship is based on it. “What if you can fit _three_ pieces?”

“Then you got mad skills.” Dom’s voice is perfectly even. “You got mad skills, O’Conner?”

And shit, yeah, Brian should have remembered that bullshitting Dom is a lost cause. He doesn’t give up though. That’s just not him.

“Sure.” Brian leans in closer to Dom and watches the knife move from over his shoulder. Watches that vein on the back of Dom’s hand. “Wanna see?”

He _oofs_ when Dom elbows him in the ribs, more of a love tap than anything serious. 

“Buster,” Dom says in the deep serious voice he uses when he’s trying not to laugh.

Brian grins again, wide enough to squint with the force of it. Suddenly he doesn’t feel tired at all.


End file.
